


A Firm Hand

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Alpha On Alpha [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha Jeremy, Alpha Ryan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Oral Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Ryan wants to gentle. And then there are days when Ryan wants to be used. Today is the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote to relax. Hope you enjoy. And this is now part of a series.

When Ryan falls to his knees as soon as they hit the threshold, Jeremy knows it’s going to be one of those days. 

They don’t often do this. Ryan likes to be fucked and knotted, yes. He likes to bend over and beg and suck Jeremy’s dick. But rarely, _rarely_ , did he want to be treated like a breeding bitch. Today was one of those.

Jeremy quickly closed the door and watched as Ryan crawled into the living room. He bit his lip and worried. Normally, he had more time to gather himself. Ryan would give him some sort of signal, maybe pull him aside for a small conversation. They could prepare and get supplies. If Ryan didn’t say a word to him and still wanted to go through this, that meant that the Alpha was stress. The sour note overpowering his normally juicy peach scent.

Jeremy sighed and unbuckled his belt.

Ryan was waiting for him, kneeling on the floor with his head down and hands in his lap. He didn’t look up when Jeremy entered the room. “Hands behind your back.” Jeremy commanded, voice cracking slightly.

Without a warning, it took time for Jeremy to get into character, to be the super Alpha Ryan needed. Luckily, the more they played this scenario, the easier Ryan found it to goaded Jeremy into it.

“No.” The answer was soft but defiant. Ryan looked at him, it was quick, but they made eye contact. “No.” He said again, this time stronger.

Jeremy’s nostrils flared. “Hands. Behind your back. Now.” His voice was rough and growly. Stronger.

Ryan hesitated and Jeremy snapped his belt across the palm of his hand.

That got the other Alpha complying. Jeremy slowly circled him, eyeing him critically. Ryan had many years of practice. His back was straight, knees slightly apart, wrists crossed, and didn’t make eye contact again. Jeremy nodded and then sat in front of him.

They had a very specific set of rules for this type of scene. Ryan didn’t want to talk, meaning their normal colors and safe words didn’t work. So instead, they used hands. Ryan’s hands were to be behind his back the entire time (or until Jeremy moved them to a different position). If he threw them up, palm flat, that was slow down. A fist was a hard stop.

Ryan also didn’t want Jeremy to check on him. Jeremy had said _absolutely not_. To compromise, every so often, Jeremy will ask Ryan who’s _a_ _good Omega_. If Ryan could answer back, the only time he actually said anything, with an _I am Alpha_ they were ok.

Jeremy unzipped his pants and lowered them, doing the same to his underwear till his cock sprung out. “Your mouth has been empty all day. Change that.”

Without the use of his hands, it took Ryan a couple of minutes till he could kneel in front of Jeremy. He leaned forward, mouth open to lick at Jeremy’s cock, and Jeremy grabbed the back of his head, forcing him all the way down.

These scenes were created to make Ryan feel used. With how Ryan was feeling, Jeremy knew the fastest way to get them both off.

Ryan choked and Jeremy watched his hands, but they stayed still. It helped that Jeremy was only half hard. A couple of seconds later and Ryan set about changing that. Of all the names Jeremy liked to call Ryan, a good little cocksucker was his favorite. Especially because it was true. Ryan had an amazing tongue and a hot mouth and when he sucked, it got tight. It didn’t take long at all for Jeremy to get fully hard and moaning.

Jeremy’s grip tightened and the Alpha groaned, eyes fluttering. “God _damn_. Such a good cocksucking Omega. Such an amazing mouth. It’s only great for one thing, right? For you to get me off.”

Ryan sucked harder at that, eyes closing. Jeremy yanked his hair a bit, forcing Ryan’s eyes to fly back open. “No. I want to see the lust in those pretty blues. You keep them open.”

Ryan obeyed. Jeremy let the Alpha suck and lick for a few seconds more before he gave a small thrust. It was the only warning Ryan got before Jeremy really started moving. Ryan’s hands stayed behind his back.

“Fucking tight thing. Almost as tight as your sweet ass.” Jeremy grunted every time he touched the back of Ryan’s throat. “It’s going to feel just as good to knot it.”

Ryan visibly perked up at the mention of knotting. Then he began to work hard, taking time to suck extra hard at Jeremy’s base, where his knot was swelling. Jeremy didn’t even try to control it, just thrusted harder and cooed at how good Ryan was.

The first time he had knotted Ryan’s mouth, it was hard. Ryan couldn’t open wide enough and Jeremy went too fast. It took three times before they could get it right. Now it was as easy as breathing. Ryan held still, opening as wide as he could and Jeremy slowed down, almost panting at how good it felt.

Ryan looked up at him when Jeremy’s seed hit his tongue.

Jeremy cradled Ryan’s head, massaging any skin he could reach. “You’re a great Omega, a perfect Omega. So perfect for me. Amazing and good.” Jeremy continued praising Ryan till his knot deflated. As soon as he could pull free, he forced Ryan onto the couch next to him and snuggled him up close.

“Are you back with me?” He asked.

Ryan hummed. “Yeah.” He sounded tired and worn out. “Sorry about that.”

“Hey, you know I’m always down to do this with you. No need to be sorry.” Jeremy reassured him. “Though, I would like a little warning next time.”

Ryan chuckled. “Ok.”

“You want to talk about what lead to this?”

Ryan cuddled closer. “Not right now. Later?”

Jeremy gave him an encouraging squeeze. “How about after dinner? We could watch a movie?”

Ryan smiled. “That sounds amazing. Could we have steak?”

Jeremy smiled back. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
